The use of magnets is known to create a magnetic field to energize water so as to permit the magnetized properties to dissipate to the surrounding areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,332 discloses an apparatus to deliver water energized by a vortex flow of water through a magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,287 discloses a magnetic processing treatment facility for subjecting a fluid flow to magnetic energy that is integrated into an agricultural use to enhance activity in terms of crop growth and to increase the solubility of agricultural chemical agents to be used in a spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,411 discloses a magnetic treatment apparatus to “energize” water using at least two magnetic fields and an electrical current. The water is used to condition potable water, gardening water and recycled water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,870 to Hopaluk et al, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a method of “energizing” water using reflected ultraviolet light.
There exists an AquaCharge® system for “energizing” water using paramagnetic material and Organite to clear harmful energy signatures from water. The system passes water through a concentrated paramagnetic system combined with quartz crystals in combination with orgone to provide the water with positive frequencies.
The article of Gerecht et al entitled “A Passive Heterodyne Hot Electron Bolometer Imager Operating at 850 GHz” in IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Technoques, Vol 56, No. 5, May 2008, describes means for producing and detecting Tetrahertz radiation at a frequency of 720-930 GHz.
Light rays produced by the sun comprise electric and magnetic vibrations which are vibrating in more than one plane that is referred to as unpolarized light.
The spectrum of electromagnetic radiation striking the earth on a daily basis originates from the sun including for example commonly known spectra such as the visible and ultraviolet regions. The full spectrum is characterized by the term EOF representing the electro optical frequencies of solar radiation. The bands of these frequencies are characterized based upon wavelengths into nine general regions illustrated by the Solar Spectrum. These nine categories of increasing wavelength from 100 nm to 1 mm include Ultraviolet C, Ultraviolet B, Ultraviolet A, Visible light, Infrared A, Infrared B, Infrared C, FAR Infrared, and Extreme Far Infrared, the latter of which is part of the Terahertz spectrum.
This special region known as Terahertz spectrum radiation or the “Terahertz Gap” falls between electromagnetic frequencies (measured with antennas) and optical frequencies (measured with optical detectors). There are currently no known natural sources of Terahertz radiation in the Extreme Far Infrared region.
Terahertz radiation is a non-ionizing sub-millimeter radiation and shares with X-rays the capability to penetrate a wide variety of non conductive materials. Terahertz radiation can pass through clothing, paper, cardboard, wood, masonry and plastic. It can also penetrate fog and clouds, but cannot penetrate metal or water.
It is possible to transform unpolarized light into polarized light. Polarized light waves are light waves in which the vibrations occur in a single plane. The process of transforming unpolarized light into polarized light is known as polarization. There are a variety of methods of polarizing light. The most common method of polarization involves the use of a Polaroid filter. Polaroid filters are made of a special material which is capable of blocking one of the two planes of vibration of an electromagnetic wave. A Polaroid serves as a device which filters out one-half of the vibrations upon transmission of the light through the filter. When unpolarized light is transmitted through a Polaroid filter, it emerges with one-half the intensity and with vibrations in a single plane; it emerges as polarized light.
A Polaroid filter is able to polarize light because of the chemical composition of the filter material. The filter can be thought of as having long-chain molecules that are aligned within the filter in the same direction. During the fabrication of the filter, the long-chain molecules are stretched across the filter so that each molecule is aligned in the vertical direction. As unpolarized light strikes the filter, the portion of the waves vibrating in the vertical direction are absorbed by the filter. The general rule is that the electromagnetic vibrations which are in a direction parallel to the alignment of the molecules are absorbed.
The alignment of these molecules gives the filter a polarization axis. This polarization axis extends across the length of the filter and only allows vibrations of the electromagnetic wave that are parallel to the axis to pass through. Any vibrations which are perpendicular to the polarization axis are blocked by the filter. Thus, a Polaroid filter with its long-chain molecules aligned horizontally will have a polarization axis aligned vertically. Such a filter will block all horizontal vibrations and allow the vertical vibrations to be transmitted. On the other hand, a Polaroid filter with its long-c chain molecules aligned vertically will have a polarization axis aligned horizontally; this filter will block all vertical vibrations and allow the horizontal vibrations to be transmitted.